Soya
|species=Prehistoric Trilobite |gender=Male |alignment=Chaotic Neutral |birthdate=November 4 |deceased state=??? |height-part1=178 cm |weight-part1=63.5 kg |rank-part1=Jōnin |classification=Vagrant, |teams = Mutsu Sabaku Sasori |occupations=Gurning Derelict, Village Idiot, Aka Sasori |nature type=Earth Release, Poison Release, Sound Release, Water Release, Yang Release, |unique traits=Wrinkled face, Rotten teeth, Crippled fingers, One-eye, |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan, Acid Release, |Kekkei Tota=Bacteria Release |affiliations=Otogakure, Sunagakure, |clan=Maeda Clan |shippuden=No |eye color=Yellow |hair color=Black |tools=Antidote, Ontō,Poison, |attire=Hakama,Komusō,Kosode, Kyahan, Rat pelt, Sarashi,Tabi,Waraji, |= Armour of Sticky Gold, Rain of Spiders, Spider Bind, Spider Cocoon, Spider Sticking Spit, Spider Sticky Gold, Spider War Bow: Terrible Split, Spider Web Area, Spider Web Flower, Spider Web Unrolling |water release= Kurōzu Ninjutsu, Dustless Bewildering Cover, Heavenly Weeping, Viscous Water Mass, Water Release: River of Three Crossings, |acid release= Acid Bullet, Acidic Sludge Acidic Touch, Body Acidification Technique, Dokkasō, Leech Gap, Vomit Drop, Wisdom Wolf Decay, |bacteria release= Rotten Body }} Mumyōi Soya (無名異宗谷, Nameless Soya, meaning he has no known given name), often referred to as is a calculated blend of impertinence and bravado stuffed into an expired prune's wallet. The lines in his craggy face are the story of his life and a record of moral ambivalence. A pipe-cleaner of a man, wiry, tensile, skeletal, charmingly cantankerous and decidedly rotten, everything about him is ugly (and smelly), his soul is dog shit. A bleary-eyed, radioactive fungus, His background is a multicultural one, owing heritage to prehistoric trilobites, jellyfish and single-cell amoeba. A dystopian boho, flaunting perennial, cavalier insensibility; a picaresque characterisation and threadbare poète maudit. He is a slimy, despicable, rat-hearted, green discharge of a man, heroically wrinkled like a tortoise’s testicle with all the charm and social grace of a pubic louse. Physical appearance Malnourished, Arthritic monkey positively encrusted in unhealthy rituals, with a carious, brown smile, crooked nose and crocodile-shoe complexion. His face is a map of dissolution – cheeks like quarries, deep grooves running from nose to mouth. Wielding an eternally potent image as a rakish, ethereal tramp, Soya cuts a scrawny figure; skinned-legged, small-boned and pigeon chested. Personality and traits The Bohemian; A garrulous, Byronic nonconformist and the terminally grime-encrusted face of the common working class. A freewheeling, nihilistic stray dog and frivolous bogan whose brashness and swagger is laden with equal portions of self-deprecation. Circuitous and candid, Soya is a naturally convivial and gregarious reprobate, sporting a laid-back demeanour and rambling anecdotal style. A man of wildean sagacity and caustic wit that quickly slices through his apparent mumblings, his 'acuity' is eclipsed by a habitual and louche B-type personality. Though sangfroid, a mixture of bourbon fumes and dragged-out vowels, Soya is every inch the punky malcontent - contradictory, rough-edged and jaded. Abilities Deception: Preferring subterfuge as his modus operandi, His feeble exterior is a convincing facade; an expertly crafted fabrication of general incompetence concealing a ludicrously hardy constitution and a longevity comparable to that of a cockroach. He appears to carry himself with an air of fragility, to the point where he will feign ailment and injury, exaggerate his idiocy and fall asleep on command. Pragmatist: It is implied that pragmatism is amongst Soya's strongest suits, reflecting not only Darwinism at its most streamlined but a nigh-Zen acceptance of his place in the food chain. An unscrupulous shyster and fantasist, Soya does not abide by any code of honour or etiquette, and has a mindset that is singularly focused on survival. Down right infamous for fighting skunk-dirty, His liberal fighting style exemplifies the use of unsympathetic tactics regarded as foul, cowardly and potentially humiliating to waylay his opponents with systematic efficiency. Tactical retreat: Though clearly a euphemism for 'legging it', Soya has no qualms with skidaddling when the going gets tough, citing 'running away' as amongst his greatest abilities. Gallery Soya01.JPG|An early depiction of Soya Tesso.jpeg|Tesso Companion Tesso(鉄鼠, Iron Rat), formerly known as Raigo (頼豪鼠, Raigo the Rat), is a surly, anthropomorphic rat that revels in disappointment. Depicted with a ragged motif, His rodent-like features are supported by a tough, hard-as-nails constitution. Innately conniving and deceitful, he is portrayed as a foul parody of a human; a sneaky, contentiously opinionated and irredeemably vile character. Callous, vindictive and of seemingly high intelligence, Tesso suffers from a pronounced ugliness, transformed into a human caricature. With a grim, sloping muzzle and an erratic, twitching strength, Tesso is a fairly cunning and always malicious individual, prone to cowardice. Trivia *Soya was originally based on legendary guitarist, Keith Richards. *According to the databook(s): **Soya's Hobbies are 'to drink heavily' (深酒をする: fukazake wo suru) **Soya's favourite food is Mukae Zake (迎え酒: hair of the dog) **Soya's favourite term is "Kanpai!" (乾杯: “Cheers!”) **Soya's personality has been described as pragmatic Category:Male